


Not All Snakes Are Charming

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), F/M, FP Jones II in Jail, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Foster Care, Foster Family, Ghoulies, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, The Black Hood, Worried FP Jones II, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Jughead should have saved telling his dad the foster family Is nice after he has lived with them. Jughead learns after moving In with them that they only adopted him so they could have a sex toy. Eventually he escapes his rapist "parents" and goes to The Andrews house. Knowing he needs to protect Jughead, knowing FP needs his boy safe Fred gets Mary's help In fighting the DUI papers and adopts Jughead while FP Is In jail. But are Jughead's "parents" done with him? When Toni told Sweet Pea Jughead was not that Into him he looked angry. But really, he was heartbroken. HE was Into Jughead. But going to Southside High did break apart he and Betty's boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and Jughead starts noticing he really Is Into Sweet Pea. Meanwhile after Jughead returns to the Northside and asks for Penny's help to free his dad he does end up listening to FP when he tells Jughead to Ignore Penny. But that only causes Penny to break Into the Andrews garage AKA Jughead's new room and attack Jughead. Getting out of jail FP needs to keep his boy safe from Penny. Maybe even Jughead's rapist "parents." But how?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Not All Snakes Are Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: The foster family Is a gay couple
> 
> Note 2: Jughead’s “parents” are The Black Hood or The Black Hoods. Not Hal or Tall Boy.

Jughead slept that night In his new bed missing his old life and his dad lots. But all of a sudden he felt his boxers get yanked off. It was his foster dads Danny and Blake Krause and they were naked.

Jughead: Wait what are you-

Danny’s cock was shoved Into his mouth as Blake spread his legs and licked at his front hole. He collected as much of Jughead’s juices as he could before dragging his fingers down until Jughead felt him prodding at another front hole. Feeling the tip of one finger push In had Jughead crying against Danny’s cock. A hand was pressed against Jughead’s neck. It didn’t squeeze, just rested there with enough pressure so Danny could feel his cock sliding In and out of Jughead’s throat. Blake’s tongue circled his hole as a second finger pushed In to join the first. Jughead gasped, eyes squeezing shut at all the stimulation. It took everything Jughead had not to come undone right then and there. After an hour Danny pulled his cock from Jughead’s mouth and Blake pulled away.

Jughead: No(Whimpered)

Blake forced Jughead onto his lap onto his cock. Danny gripped Jughead’s hips and left gentle kisses on his back before shoving his cock Into his ass. Gripping at Jughead’s hips, Danny and Blake thrusted up Into Jughead hard and fast, their movements shallow. Jughead could feel the head of their cocks slam Into him time and time again, and with a cry Jughead cummed. That’s all It took for Blake to tumble Into his own climax. With a choked and broken moan, Blake held Jughead on him as his body spasmed lightly. Jughead could feel Blake’s hot seed fill him deep Inside, and he whimpered at the sensation.

Jughead: P-Please n-no(Whimpered)

They finally let him go after five more hours. In the morning Jughead rushed out of there skipping breakfast and going straight to school and to the Red and Black room where Toni helped him set up.

Toni: Looks like you found your safe space snowflake 

Jughead: Yeah. Now all I need Is a photographer with an eye for social justice and I’ll be all set.

Sweet Pea walked In with five other Serpents

Sweet Pea: Topaz, let’s bounce. Jones, you coming with us? We’re going down to the quarry before class starts. 

Jughead: Don’t have my beach bod yet(Joked)

Sweet Pea: Really? You’ll ask us for favors when you need It but you won’t hang with us? Don’t come crying hat In hand when a Ghoulie decides to try to take out FP Jones’s kid.

Jughead: Understood Sweet Pea. Look, I appreciate everything you done for my dad and I. But I’m done. No more favors coming your way.

Sweet Pea stepped forward with a look of anger but Toni stopped him.

Toni: Hey hey, he made up his mind. Take the hint Sweet Pea, he’s just not that Into you.

She forced him and the other Serpents to leave

Toni: See you around Jones

She left. After school Jughead stayed In the Red and Black office all night. He could not go back home after what happened! He decided to walk Into the hallway to get a drink at the fountain. But all of a sudden he was on the floor getting beaten up by Ghoulies. The beating lasted from 5 to 5:30PM until Sweet Pea and Fangs ran Into the hall causing The Ghoulies to take off.

Sweet Pea: Come on Jones, up you get

He helped him walk to the Infirmary and Fangs unlocked It. Fangs watched as Sweet Pea sat Jughead down and took care of his face Including his split lip and right black eye.

Sweet Pea: Toni warned you about The Ghoulies. You need to start hanging with us. When your dad finally gets out of jail the last thing he needs Is finding out his kid Is dead. Why are you here after closing anyways?

Jughead sighed

Jughead: Truthfully, things aren’t good at home

Sweet Pea: With your foster family?

Jughead: Yeah they…. They raped me last night

Sweet Pea and Fangs: What?!

Sweet Pea: Oh my god Jones! You need to get the hell out of there!

Jughead: Why do you care? Why are you helping me? Especially when I was such an ass this morning. And don’t say It’s because I’m FP Jones’s son!

Sweet Pea sighed

Sweet Pea: I’m In love with you Jones. I been madly In love with you since I laid eyes on you. When Toni said “ He’s just not that Into you” It broke my heart. I-

Jughead smashed his lips onto Sweet Pea’s but Sweet Pea gently pulled him off.

Sweet Pea: I’m relived you DO feel the same way. But take It easy Jones, you have a split lip.(Gently rubbed Jughead’s black eye)

Sweet Pea: Do your foster parents work?

Jughead: Yeah…. From home

Sweet Pea: Maybe they’re sleeping. Look, go home and start packing. The Serpents and I will be there as soon as we can. You’re going to be okay.

As soon as Jughead got home he saw his “parents” sitting at the kitchen table.

Blake: Where have you been?! What happened?! What happened to your pretty face?!

Jughead: Don’t act like you care! Don’t act like you care about me! What you did Is disgusting! How could you do that to me?!

Danny: We’re just taking good care of our son and making sure our new family all have a good time.

Jughead: Don’t you dare try to justify It! I’m leaving here forever starting tonight!

But they were on him before he could move

Blake: You’re not going anywhere sweet boy

Jughead: No! Get off of me! Let me go!(Cried)

Danny: Let’s fuck him again sweetie 

Jughead: No! Please!(Cried)

He fought but It was no use. Soon Danny and Blake’s boxers were off and so were all of Jughead’s clothes. Soon he was on Danny’s lap on his cock and Blake’s cock was In Jughead’s ass. They gradually fell Into a rhythm, at first slow as they savored every sensation, but It grew harder and faster as they fucked, their lust Increasing with every stroke. Jughead was the first to lose control, with them hitting his prostate on every thrust Into him and them milking his climax out of him. They continued slamming Into him as he cummed, making Jughead’s orgasm continue longer than he'd ever thought possible, and then Blake leaned over his shoulder to kiss Jughead. It was hot and messy. They wrenched another spasm from Jughead. Jughead’s back arched and his head fell back against Blake’s shoulder, his features tensing as they drove him ever higher. And then Blake turned his head slightly and sank his teeth Into the tender curve of Jughead’s shoulder, just barely breaking skin, and Jughead cummed, hot fluid spurting on Danny’s cock as their thrusts drove Jughead forward. Danny kisses him chastely. Then Danny kisses him harder. Jughead whimpered. Danny captured his bottom lip with his teeth and tongue, His hand carding through The Serpent’s hair while the other slipped to the back of his neck. Danny set his mouth to Jughead’s neck, biting hard, while Blake leaned over and claimed the other side with a kiss. No sooner than Danny’s teeth drive a desperate whimper from Jughead’s lips. Jughead tried to shove them away but It was no use. Danny leaned forward, wrapping his mouth on Jughead’s dick bobbing slowly. Jughead was paralyzed. His back arched and he cried out, realizing that Danny’s tongue was stroking him faster than his lips. Danny sucked, pulling hard at Jughead’s cock. Jughead spilled out as he filled every hollow space that Danny allowed, muffling his cries as thick wet cum poured out from around his lips. Jughead whimpered.

Jughead: N-no! Pl-P-Please S-Stop

He cried and thrashed. Blake’s tongue was on Jughead’s neck, face buried In that crease between neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping. Jughead whined and thrashed and cummed so hard It nearly hurts. He can faintly hear eager noises of his rapists. Danny was holding his hips tightly to him and sucking and licking every last drop that spilled from Jughead’s dick. Danny Is licking so eagerly, for so long, Jughead started another rise to another orgasm. All Jughead can do Is whimper. 

Blake: You taste so good boy

Drool ran down Danny’s chin and his eyes rolled up In his head. Jughead’s hips jerk as Danny moans and moans around Jughead’s dick. But soon Blake was pulled off of Jughead and Jughead was pulled off of Danny and Into Sweet Pea’s arms.

Sweet Pea: Don’t you ever touch him again!

Tall Boy: Take him to his room and pack his stuff. We’ll deal with these two low lives.

Sweet Pea carried Jughead to his room and set him on the bed. He could see all the blood and cum In between Jughead’s legs and In his ass. Sweet Pea sighed sadly.

Sweet Pea: Get dressed Jug, I’ll start packing your stuff.

Every movement Jughead did hurt. After they had everything of Jughead’s they walked back over to the other Serpents. Jughead saw Danny and Blake on the floor bloody and beaten.

Fangs: It’s your choice who you want to live with Jones.

Jughead: I…. I want to go back to The Andrews on The Northside.

Sweet Pea: If that’s your wish I’ll drive you there. You still should tell your dad what happened.

Jughead: I…. I will…. In my own time

Sweet Pea: I don’t know If we’ll see you back at Southside High or not. But contact us whenever you need anything. Come on, let’s get going.

Once Sweet Pea’s car pulled up to The Andrews house he gave Jughead a soft kiss on the forehead.

Sweet Pea: Call me soon. And If for some reason you’re not able to stay with The Andrews I want you to move In with me. Okay?

Jughead nodded yes. Sweet Pea took off after Jughead got out of the car with his stuff. As soon as he entered the house he fell weakly to the floor passing out.

Fred: Jug! 

He ran over. Soon Archie ran down the stairs and over to them.

Archie: Jughead?! What Is he doing here dad?! What happened?!

Fred: I don’t know son. Let’s get him on the couch.

He picked Jughead up Into his arms then laid him gently on the couch. Jughead started to stir but very weakly.

Fred: Jug, can you hear me?

Jughead groaned weakly as he nodded yes. 

Fred: Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Jughead: I….

He was trembling. Fred just noticed the blood and cum stains on his pants In between his legs. He also noticed that thanks to the rough kissing Jughead’s spilt lip was open and bleeding. Fred’s breath caught In his throat.

Fred: Jughead I…. I’m going to have to take your pants and boxers off. Okay? I’ll cover you with a pillow.

Jughead whimpered and nodded yes. Fred slowly started taking the pants off.

Archie: Dad…. W-What are you doing? What’s going on?

Fred: I think I know. But let me make sure.

Then he removed the boxers and quickly put a pillow on Jughead’s cock. He looked at Jughead’s lower area with a flashlight. It was red and bleeding.

Fred: Arch, get me the first-aid kit. And an Ice pack.

Archie grabbed the kit and Ice pack then rushed It over to his dad. Jughead whimpered as Fred pressed the pack against his lip. He whimpered more as Fred put gloves on and started cleaning his lower half and applying ointment.

Archie: Dad, w-what are you doing? W-What happened?

Fred sighed sadly

Fred: He was raped son

Archie’s breath caught In his throat

Fred: Was It your foster family?

Tears fell from Jughead’s eyes as he nodded yes

Fred: Turn over Jughead. I need to do the other side.

Jughead forced himself to obey. Fred started to do the same to Jughead’s ass. When he was done he gently rolled Jughead back over and covered him with a blanket. He handed Jughead a couple of pain pills and a bottle of water. As soon as he took the pills he was back out. Fred threw away the gloves.

Archie: What do we do dad?

Fred: First we let him get the sleep he needs and we also call It a night. Tomorrow, I do what you and Jughead wanted In the first place. I get your mom’s help so I can adopt and take care of Jughead until FP gets out.

Archie jumped on him with a hug

Archie: Thank you dad!

Fred called Mary and told her It was urgent that she leave tonight so she’s here by morning. She did. Fred and Mary spent the whole morning talking to the right people and showing them the right papers while Archie watched over Jughead. Eventually Fred won despite the DUI. Mary returned to Chicago and Fred returned home.

Fred: We won boys, you’re staying right here Jughead. Come on, we’ll go to Pops to celebrate. 

They left and then soon walked Into Pops

Fred: Order what you want boys. It’s my treat.

Archie: I have to use the bathroom

Jughead and Fred took their seats In a booth as Archie entered the bathroom.

Fred: You’re going to tell your dad everything that happened right?

Jughead: I will…. When I’m ready

They froze as a guy In a black hood suddenly ran In pointing a gun at Pop. Fred quietly stood up and pushed Jughead behind him. Fred saw Archie standing by the bathroom door and nodded no for Archie not to do anything. Soon the man made his way towards Fred. But just as he fired Jughead ran In front of him causing him to get shot In the right shoulder. The man ran out.

Fred: You okay Jug?

Jughead: Yeah, I’m okay

Pop: I’ll get your food, and a first a kit

As Fred took care of his shoulder Jughead got a text from Tall Boy. “Checking on you to make sure you’re safe and okay. Also, I know someone who might be able to help dad. Meet me at Sunnyside Trailer Park.”

Fred: Everything okay Jughead?

Jughead: Yeah, just The Serpents checking up on me. They rescued me last night. My boyfriend-

Archie grinned

Archie: Your boyfriend?!

Jughead: Yeah. He helped me pack and gave me the ride. The Serpents want to see me and see how I am doing. But It can wait to after we’re done eating.

Fred: While I’m at work I’ll work on making sure you can start going back to Riverdale High starting tomorrow. 

Archie: I hope that’s not going to make thing awkward for you and Betty.

Jughead: We’re still friends Arch

Fred: Good 

Jughead texted Tall Boy back explaining why It was going to be a little later. Even adding what happened and that he was shot but okay. After they were done at Pops Jughead headed straight to the trailer park.

Tall Boy: We got nervous when we saw the part about being shot. What did they look like?

Jughead: I don’t know. He was wearing a black hood.

Tall Boy: We’ll see what we can find out. In the meantime, you worry about getting your dad freeded. 

Tall Boy handed him a piece of paper

Tall Boy: Go to this tattoo shop

Jughead went straight there and walked Into Penny’s office.

Penny: Sorry about the low overhang. But I’m a firm believer In small offices. Plus I like to be closer to my clients.

Jughead took a seat

Jughead: Your clients? Being The Serpents?

Penny: Well, I was and still am a Serpent

She showed him her tattoo

Penny: They put me through collage. Law school.

Jughead: Of course. Serpents are often on the other side so having one of their own on the other side helping out. Clever.

Penny: Whoa, FP always bragged you were smart. Yeah, I know your dad. And I also know from our mutual friends a deal he’s been offered. It’s garbage. But If you get the victim’s family to forgive him In front of a judge that might swing things In FP’s favor. He could get time served with parole. 

Jughead: Wow yeah, that would be great. Do I pay you or-

Penny: We’re friends. I do you a favor and maybe one day you do me a favor.

Jughead stood up

Penny: Let me know how It goes. Tell your dad to wear a tie.

They shook hands and he left. His dad’s hearing was this afternoon. He had to work fast. But thanks to Betty’s help Cheryl gave In. As Jughead waited In the court hallway he knew his dad would notice his face. His black eye and spilt lip was better. But you could still see It. Soon he saw a cop pull his dad Into the hall. Jughead wiped his tears and stood up. FP noticed the lip and the eye right away.

FP: Jug, what happened?

Jughead: I’ll tell you after the hearing

Jughead followed him In. Everyone took their seats as Cheryl did what she promised.

Cheryl: Your honor, I speak for myself and my mother when I say we forgive FP Jones for the part he played In covering up my brother’s murder. And we humbly ask the court for leniency. FP’s guilt has been blown out of proportion to satiate my father’s suicide denied us, closure.

The judge: As much as I sympathize I can’t Ignore the quality of Mr. Jones’s crimes. There were no extenuating circumstances.

Cheryl: My father threatened him. I overheard them talking In daddy’s study. Daddy said he would hurt Jughead If FP didn’t comply. Is that extenuating enough?

The judge: In light of these revelations I suggest we take a step back and reevaluate certain aspects of the case. At which time we will revisit sentencing. 

The judge: Adjourned(Hit the desk)

Jughead quickly stood up and squeezed his dad’s right shoulder.

FP: Is that a win?

Jughead: It’s a delay, so yeah

They pulled each other Into their arms hard and tight sobbing hard.

A cop: Time to go Mr. Jones

Jughead: Dad!(Cried)

FP: No please! Let my son and I talk! Please!

The cop: Very well. You can use one of the prisoner visiting rooms. Once your son has been searched he can join you. I’ll be guarding the door the whole time.

FP and Jughead were taken away separately. Once Jughead was searched he walked Into the visitor room with tears In his eyes.

Jughead: Dad!(Ran Into his dad’s arms)

FP sat down so Jughead was In his lap. FP gently ran his thumb over the healing spilt lip.

FP: What happened boy?

Jughead: My foster parents-

FP: Did something bad happen to them? Or did they do that to you?

Jughead: No, The Ghoulies did that. But my foster-

FP: What happened Jug?

More tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: They raped me! 

FP’s heart sank

FP: Oh baby 

Jughead: I tried to stay at the school so I wasn’t at home. But that’s when The Ghoulies beat me up. Two Serpent students Sweet Pea and Fangs-

FP: Yeah, I know them

Jughead: They chased off The Ghoulies and took care of me. They forced me to go home and pack my stuff. They said they would be there soon with the rest of The Serpents to get me out of there. But before they got there my foster family raped me again!

FP started rocking him In his lap

FP: Please tell me you’re living with someone you know now? Like a Serpent or-

Jughead: Or Fred and Archie? Thanks to Mary’s help I’m Fred’s son until you get out. Tomorrow I start going back to Riverdale High. 

FP sighed

FP: Good. Now, I have something I need to talk to you about. Tall Boy called me and told me you went to Penny Peabody for help. Listen to me son. If she contacts you Ignore her. If she comes near you, run! You do not want to be In bed with The Snake Charmer.

Soon the cop opened the door

The cop: Time to go for real Mr. Jones

Jughead: Daddy!

FP picked Jughead up Into his arms and started smothering his face with kisses as Jughead sobbed.

Jughead: No please!

The cop: Mr. Jones, please put the boy down and put your hands behind your back.

FP gently put Jughead on his feet and complied. They watched with heavy hearts and tears In their eyes as a cop pulled FP away.

FP: Hang In there Juggie! We’ll get through this!

His dad was now out of his sight again and he couldn’t handle It. His legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor and sobbed hard. To the point of hyperventilation as he rocked hugging his knees.

The cop: Watch him, I’ll go get his family(Said to a cop)

The cop walked out and over to a bench where Archie and Fred were waiting.

The cop: You’re are Jughead Jones’s foster family, correct?

Fred: Yes, what’s wrong?

The cop: You should come to the visiting room

They followed him and saw Jughead on the floor rocking; chocking on his hard sobs. Fred rushed over and pulled Jughead onto his lap; holding him In his arms.

Fred: I’m so sorry Jug. I know how hard this Is for you. I know you didn’t want them to take him away again. But at least you two got to see each other. At least you two got the talk you needed. I’m going to pick you up and take you home. Okay?

Jughead nodded yes as he continued to sob Into Fred’s left shoulder. Fred slowly stood up and he and Archie left the room. As predicted Jughead was having a hard first day back at Riverdale High. All he could think of was his dad. On top of all that Penny kept trying to call him. But Jughead did what his dad said and Ignored her. The only thing that made Jughead feel like he wasn’t losing his dad was wearing FP’s Serpent jacket all the time. But one person wanted to take that away from him, Reggie Mantle. As Jughead made his way to the student lounge he sighed relivly as he heard Mr. Weatherbee announce that Southside High was closing and that starting tomorrow some of the students would be going to Riverdale High. He would be able to start seeing Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni all the time. He would be able to see his boyfriend all the time. Jughead walked over to the vending machine In the student lounge.

Reggie: Take It off!

Jughead Ignored him. Reggie walked over to him.

Reggie: I said take off that jacket rat boy

Jughead turned around

Jughead: Oh Reggie, I don’t think you know what this jacket means. Because you have no sense of honor or history or loyalty. 

Just as Reggie grabbed him Archie ran over and pushed Reggie off.

Archie: Leave him alone Reggie!(Screamed angrily)

Archie: Come with me now Reggie. Despite you being an ass right now I need to talk to you about something!

Reggie reluctantly followed Archie to his locker

Reggie: What Is It Wonder Red?

Archie: I need some of your drugs(Whispered)

Reggie laughed

Reggie: Why?

Archie: Ever since yesterday at Pops I worry about my dad. Ever since Pops and the day at court yesterday I worry about Jughead. I know you hate Jughead and his dad. I know you hate The Serpents. But please help me out. Help my dad out at least. I need to start staying up to watch the house and keep Jughead and my dad safe. The guy from Pops Is still out there. And so are Jughead’s rapists.

Reggie sighed

Reggie: Fine. For you and your dad. Not Jughead and his dad. Not for The Serpents. Don’t think just because I’m doing this for you that I’ll start liking and being nice to Jughead, his dad, and The Serpents!

He walked away. At 8PM Archie sat on the living room couch trying to stay awake as Jughead slept In the garage AKA his new room and Fred slept In his room. Meanwhile as Jughead slept he suddenly felt someone sitting on top of him and digging a knife Into his shoulder reopening his wound where he was shot.

Penny: You been Ignoring me on purpose Jones. Now Instead of owing me a favor you owe me your suffering. Plus something else. You know how I know your dad? We went to high school together. People say we were end game. But he choose Alice Smith AKA Alice Cooper over me! I mean come on, your dad’s smoking hot! People would be fools not to love him. People would be fools to not see he clearly made you just as hot! Your dad owes me. He could have at least gave It to me before he broke up with me. I didn’t get It from him! But I will get It from you. That Is your dad’s debt and now It’s yours too!

Jughead cried out as she put her hand over his mouth and yanked down his boxers. Before he could do anything she tied his hands behind his back. She stripped and put on a strap-on. In her left hand was a vibrating wand, and In her right was another type of wand; one with a rod that has a dildo attached to the end. Jughead’s heart stutters In his chest as the hum of the vibrations fill the air. Jughead let out a sharp cry as her Penny shoved the dildo deep Into Jughead’s front hole with one thrust. Penny switched It on. Jughead starts to whimper as the toy starts fucking him In steady, mechanical jerks. The thrusts are rather shallow and slow. Each stroke of the cock Inside him feels as If It pushing a little more air from him lungs, and the tighter his chest grows, the wetter Jughead feels himself get. A moment later, he feels the wand being pressed against his cock. Jughead cries out.

Jughead: No! Please don’t do this!

But he knew no one was going to hear him. Damn this sound proof garage! She rubs the wand right over his throbbing cock. He throws his head back, his body jerking hard. Penny peers down at him with a lustful smile, circling the wand, and already, he feels his orgasm starting to spiral down his spine as he’s pushed toward the edge.

Jughead: Stop please!(Cried)

Jughead’s body throbs hotter and faster. He can feel his hole clamping around the dildo again and again, as If trying to suck It In even deeper. Then Penny leans In, latching onto Jughead’s nipples and sucking, hard. Jughead whimpers as he cums. She sucks again, and again, grinding the wand against him, and a shudder racks down Jughead’s spine, making his body arch. Penny switches up the speed of the dildo, making Jughead’s vision start to blur at the edges once more as he feels another orgasm nearly ready to burst through him. Penny captures Jughead’s lips In a wet, open-mouthed kiss, licking Into his gasping mouth as Jughead starts cumming for a second time. Jughead whimpers as Penny angles the dildo, making It thrust right against that sweet spot Inside of Jughead that has him crying out In ecstasy against Penny’s mouth. She holds It there, letting the toy pound mechanically against that sensitive little spot. When his third orgasm punches through him, Jughead feels the first hot tear roll down his cheek, which Penny leans up to lick clean with a giggle. Her tongue licked from his right cheek all the way to his bleeding shoulder. He sobs hard as she starts licking and sucking on the blood. Three hours later Jughead whimpers as Penny takes the wands away.

Penny: That was such a good time. So good I’ll keep my word and get your dad released. But that doesn’t mean I’m done with you! Thanks for the fun Jonesy! 

Jughead: When my dad gets out he’ll make you pay for this!(Sobbed)

She untied him and left. Jughead curled Into a ball and sobbed. For what she just did to him she better free his dad or Jughead will make her pay himself! As much as he was hurting again he didn’t feel safe all the way out here In this garage anymore! He forced himself to get dress. Meanwhile Archie saw a guy In a black hood pass the kitchen window. The guy from Pops! Archie rushed out the kitchen door and talked the guy. Soon as they were rolling around on the ground Reggie ran over.

Reggie: Andrews!

Soon Jughead ran over and saw what was happening. But as soon as the guy In the black hood saw Jughead he got off of Archie, stood up, and pointed a gun at Archie. 

The Black Hood: Come with me Jughead Jones. Or I’ll shoot your so called brother.

Jughead: Who are you?!

The Black Hood: Who do you think?

He took off his hood. It was Blake!

Blake: You belong with Danny and I boy! Not The Andrews! Not that loser FP Jones!

Jughead: You tried to shoot Fred!

Blake: Like I said, you don’t belong with them. If you come with me I’ll leave them alone!

Jughead: Don’t hurt them! Please!

Blake: Then come back and live with Danny and I!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Okay, I will

Archie: Jug no!

Jughead: I’m sorry Archie. You two are safer without me.

But without warning Reggie shot Blake In the back of the head killing him.

Reggie: Did you really think I’d come here this late without a weapon after what happened to you two at Pops?!

Archie: What are you doing here?

Reggie: I was going to give you your uppers. But It’s going to have to wait till tomorrow at school. I’m getting out of here before your dad comes out.

Reggie took off and Fred ran over

Fred: What happened?!

Archie: The guy that shot Jug at Pops

Fred: And he did that to your shoulder Jug?

Jughead: No, a women named Penny Peabody did. I asked her help to free my dad. My dad told me to stay away from her. She wasn’t happy about that. She snuck Into the garage, cut me, and raped me. And that guy right there was one of my foster dads, Blake.

Archie: Well, thank goodness he’s dead then. 

Fred: You two get Inside. I’ll call Sheriff Keller.

Jughead: I’m not sleeping In the garage anymore

Fred: Sounds like a good Idea. Come on.

After Sheriff Keller left Fred came out to the living room and sat on the couch putting his arm around Archie’s shoulders.

Fred: I know what you’re trying to do son. You need to start getting sleep. I’m fine and Jughead’s going to be fine-

Archie: Jughead Is losing his dad and being raped! He’s not okay dad!

Fred sighed sadly

Fred: Come here son

He gently pulled him to his feet and led him to Fred’s room. He gently pushed Archie Into the bed then crawled In next to him.

Fred: Go to sleep son

He could hear the fear In his boy’s voice

Archie: I…. I can’t…. I

He was Immediately unable to speak anymore as his dad slipped his hands under Archie’s shirt and started giving him a nice long back and shoulder massage.

Fred: Shh, Jughead we’ll get through this. We’re going to be fine and so are you.

He gently kissed his cheek

Fred: Go to sleep baby, I got you. I’m right here.

In the morning as soon as Jughead saw Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni he ran over to them. Sweet Pea pulled him Into a hug.

Sweet Pea: I overheard that Mantle dude talking about what happened last night. Are you okay babe?

Jughead: No…. I’m not…. Penny Peabody raped me last night! Now once again I have two rapist out there trying to hurt me!

Toni: Oh my god Jug…. Wait, what do you mean by-

Jughead: The guy last night was Blake trying to get me to go back with him and Danny. He’s dead, but I still have to deal with Danny and now Penny.

Fangs: That’s It! We’re dealing with Penny ourselves! She broke Serpent law and hurt one of her own! She hurt The Serpent Prince! Let us and the other Serpents deal with her! You take care of yourself.

The whole school day Jughead stuck by Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. But when school was done he could not believe his eyes after he walked out the doors. His dad was standing by his motorcycle by the sidewalk.

FP: Hey boy, want a ride?(Smiled)

Jughead ran Into his dad’s arms sobbing. FP wiped Jughead’s tears with his hands as he gently kissed his forehead.

FP: Let’s go home Juggie 

Jughead hopped on. FP wrapped his arms around Jughead and they took off. Once they pulled up to The Andrew house FP stopped the bike. Jughead used his key for the garage and they sat on the couch with FP putting his arm around Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: Has Penny bothered you son? Figured she’s the one who greased my wheels.

Jughead: Bothered Is not the word I’d use. She…. She raped me last night dad! She-

FP: She what?!

Jughead: She said you two use to date-

FP: Yeah, It didn’t last long. As you can see she’s psycho!

Jughead: She said you and her…. Never slept together and that you owed her that. She said that was my debt now.

FP: I’ll kill her!

Jughead: You might not have to. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni said they’re going to gather other Serpents and do It tonight.

FP: What about your so called foster parents?

Jughead: One of them came here last night and tried to get me to go with him. Archie shot him dead. But the other one Is still out there somewhere.

FP sighed sadly 

FP: Them, Penny, all of this Is my fault. If I never got arrested you would have never needed a foster family! You would have never felt the need to ask Penny for help! I-

Jughead: If you’re thinking of leaving me again because you feel guilty don’t! Please! Please I need you! I love you daddy!(Sobbed hard)

FP: Oh baby(Pulled him onto his lap holding him tight)

FP: I’m never leaving you ever again(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He left a long kiss on his forehead. That night as The Serpents found Penny and killed her everyone enjoyed the Carrie play. But when Alice was done singing they saw Betty pinned to the stage wall dead. In blood they saw written “The Black Hood” and “I have Jughead Jones.” FP’s heart dropped.

Fred: Tom saw the guy take him! He’s already chasing the car!

FP: And we’re doing the same! Come on!

Eventually cops surrounded The Black Hood’s car on Sweetwater Bridge. Danny slowly got out of the car with Jughead seized.

Tom: Let Jughead go and get down on the ground!

Just as Danny threw Jughead over the bridge a cop shot him In the head killing him.

Tom: I got the kid!

He jumped off of the bridge and dove In. Soon he came up with coughing Jughead.

Tom: I got you kid, I got you

He made his way to shore and carried Jughead back up. Soon Fred pulled up with FP and Archie In the car.

FP: Jug!

Tom gently set Jughead on the ground and FP ran over pulling him tight Into his arms. Tom wrapped him In a blanket.

Tom: Just as suspected Blake’s husband was the one who took him. But he’s dead now. You may take him home FP.

Fred: Archie and I love you Jug. But It’s time for you to go back to the trailer with your dad. You two can sleep over then move In the morning. 

FP picked Jughead up Into his arms. As soon as he and Jughead were set up on a mattress In the Andrew garage FP pulled Jughead onto his chest holding him close. Jughead clung onto his dad’s shirt never wanting to let go.

FP: I missed you baby! So much!

Jughead: I missed you to daddy!

FP leaned down and gently kissed the back of his neck


End file.
